


"Afterparty"

by Sidomira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Football, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: I am sure that after the match and after this trip to the pool THIS COULD HAPPEN





	"Afterparty"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridog (Cirilla9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



> Sorry, I can't speak English so most of phrases and sentences are from google translator. If you find some mistakes - let me know in comments, I'll correct them.

Luka closed his eyes, and put his forehead on cold tiles. Pool, and regular underwear – Only Sergio Ramos could came up with such an idea. When Modrić was thinking about that, he couldn’t prevent himself from smile – they were like teenagers, making silly things after won match.

And the match itself was jus wonderful. Two actions with Bale, some funny passes with Ramos, a lot of running and showing that physics is just the word – an empty phrase, with no connection to Luka Modrić’s world. Everyone were performing perfectly this day – nothing spectacular, but also nothing that can be called “lazyness” or “weak” if we talk about gamestyle. Cool three goals versus this one which have **almost** been saved – great score. More points, lvl-up!

Luka’s smile became bigger, when he felt someone's arms around his chest, and the same person’s chin on his neck. This “someone” of course was perfectly known.  
\- You won, idiot.  
\- Cause you didn’t run to this ball. It was just three or four steps, if you'd turn yourself like always, you could easily made a goal.  
\- You didn’t notice these four guys running around me in that moment, right?  
\- Well, that’s right. I didn’t care much about them.  
Modrić snorted at that. Well, it was exactly what he expected – Sergio was strong, multitasking, charging buffalo of their club. That was right now, clamping his fingers on Luka’s hips, and blonde could easily feel lover's strong ercetion.  
\- You are fast.  
\- Yeah, that’s why I scored today. And you didn’t. - he said with a child-pruod-of-itself voice manner, nad bite Croatian’s shoulder.

Sergio wasn’t really subtle, or soft, but he always tried to be. Mostly, he was hot-blooded, intemperate and violent. Luka rested his forearms on the wall, and slanted down harder, when one of Ramos’s hand took his lap to the side – perfectly, for Sergio, to fit exactly between his legs, and press his hips to Luka’s buttocks. Modrić gasped, when he felt Sergio’s weight on himself, and tried not to fall, when he hugged him like a bear.  
\- Next time, no bets. I will just take you as you are, and if you will able to **_holy shit Ramos…_**

 Luka's whole body strained as Sergio pulled his dick down, using the moisture and soap residue on his skin, and squeezed it tightly. After a while, the characteristic wet and sticky sound of a hand vigorously rubbing someone's dick was heard so that it could be excited as to arouse him in no time. The other hand also worked on the buttocks of the blonde, for the time being impetiently squeezing them and as far as possible stretching from side to side, which only made the sounds that could be heard, even more intimate.

 Modrić would lie if he sayed that strength and easily noticeable tension did not please him. When Sergio took the initiative, it always looked like it - he was too excited for subtlety at the time. And good, because Luka could not stand long and stupid, like trashy romance novels, foreplay that led to the total disappearance of excitement. He always treated Sergio quite gently, though he loved to try new and interesting tricks on him.

What Ramos probably was paying him back for, because the preparation he gave him for his big dick was definitely not enough.  
\- **Fuck.** \- he drawled and bent over more to minimize the pain. He felt his hand on his chest, which pressed his smaller body to the massive torso of the Spaniard  
\- Sorry. Sometimes I forget - said Sergio, what was enough for Luka to turn around and bite his neck. Modrić knew how to make perfect torso curves.  
\- One day Pilar will find you without a cock.  
\- Assuming that before Vanja will not have to visit you in the hospital ... with a broken pelvis!

Luka, hearing this, snorted and laughed - which was soon taken advantage of. Sergio began to move, vigorously. And although initially the pain was really annoying, thanks to the determination with which the captain of Real put into his work, he was it was soon consumed by pleasure that undoubtedly was fast and strong sex.

Luka really could not complain about his lover. The fact that both men made it much easier to handle - it was enough to ensure that the other person had the same rhythm, and a similar level of excitement, which determined Ramos flawlessly succeeded in. The man knew how to use his strong body to bring both of them to orgasm in a few minutes, treating the partner half as a mean to let out some steam, half as a mission

_To whimpers for more just, just before the peak._

What to their mutual satisfaction, it turned out to be great.


End file.
